Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain
by Dreamweaving
Summary: He told her how he felt and she could't return his feelings. It really hurts. Crying himself sick in the rain lands him in the arms of his rival. Kinda DouWata, onesided WatanukiHimawari


**I think I accidently deleted this a while back. . I dunno why I did it. But anyway, it's back. So please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**It was raining. Fitting considering the mood he was in. **

**Because it wasn't just rain pouring down his face.**

**He thought he could handle it. He really did. Somewhere deep down he'd always known she couldn't return his feelings. Just friends, she'd said. He wondered if she knew just how bad those words stung.**

**Even so, he thought he could deal with it. Just to be able to stay near her. Thats all he needed, right?**

**So then why did it hurt so much?**

**He'd forced a smile, assured her that it was okay, held back the tears. Now here, where no one could see him, he let them spill out. Even if someone did see, so long as she didn't, who cared? He couldn't let her know how she'd hurt him. Even now he still loved her.**

**He was so caught up in his own thoughts and feelings that it took a while to notice that the rain was no longer falling on him. A little confused he looked up to find an umbrella over head and a young man seated beside him, holding it.**

**Of course. Shizuka Doumeki had a habit of showing up when Watanuki really didn't want him too. He was the last person aside from Himawari whom Watanuki wanted to see his tears.**

**"Go away." He muttered, his voice hoarse.**

**Doumeki didn't answer, just sat there with no expression. It was frustrating that he could always remain so calm like that.**

**Watanuki looked back down to the ground, glaring hard at it as though it were all it's fault.**

**For a long time they both just sat there. Watanuki unable to control the tears and Doumeki holding the umbrella.**

**"Do you have to sit there like the world's ugliest statue?" Watanuki asked, sniffling a little.**

**"She rejected you." Not a question, just a blunt statement that shot another arrow of pain through Watanuki's heart. He didn't want to hear such things from Doumeki.**

**"I bet your just thrilled." Watanuki fired back, bitterly. "Now you know you don't have a rival for her heart."**

**"Did I ever say I wanted her heart?" Doumeki asked, finaly turning his eyes on Watanuki.**

**"I knew you were stupid but to not want to be loved by Himawari-Chan you must be the king of all idiots." There was no real malice in his voice now. He was just not in the mood to argue at this point. Didn't Doumeki realize this?**

**"She can't help how she doesn't feel." Doumeki said, ignoring his words.**

**"I already know that! It doesn't make it hurt any less!" He shouted. Did Doumeki think he was stupid?**

**"If she doesn't love you back, then she's not the one for you." Doumeki reasoned.**

**Watanuki wasn't sure how to respond. He really couldn't see himself loving anyone more than he loved Himawari Kunogi. Feeling like he just couldn't deal with Doumeki right now, he stood and began walking towards his apartment.**

**Doumeki stood too, falling into step beside him holding the umbrella over their heads.**

**"Just go away! Can't you see I just want to be alone? I certainly don't want you following me like some lost little puppy." His head hurt and he was cold and he just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep. Was that so much to ask.**

**"I want to make sure your okay." Doumeki answered, catching Watanuki off guard a little. He paused, turning to look at the archer and frowned. His emotions welled up again, her words echoing through his mind. The look on her face as she said it. He looked down.**

**"It's just not fair." He moaned, the tears welling up again. "I love her so much it hurts."**

**His hands clenched into fists and he stood there, not caring that he was crying in front of Doumeki like a pathetic little baby. He should have kept his mouth shut. Better not to know than to hurt like this. He just felt heavey and started sinking to the ground.**

**Instead he found himself leaning on Doumeki, tears still pouring down his face. His head was throbbing now, his whole body felt weak. He'd probaly cried himself sick sitting out in the cold rain like that. And now he just couldn't stop.**

**He felt one arm slide around his waist as the other reached up to rub his back gently. At this point he couldn't quite think straight and it didn't seem to matter much. He was tired and hurt and he just wanted to stop thinking entirely.**

**Besides, he felt entirely safe.**


End file.
